


Freedom

by DesertVixen



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bastille is no more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

She never had to return to Miss Minchin’s.

Never again would Sara climb cold stairs to sleep in the attic. The Bastille was truly no more. 

She had walked out into the sun.

The Indian gentleman had been in his own sort of prison, but Fate had freed him as well.

Later, as that first heady day came to a close, Sara remembered there was one person still confined.

The thought that Becky might feel Sara had forgotten her fellow prisoner sent her hurrying to her desk.

And she thought Ram Dass would enjoy working the magic one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
